Users may interact with help desks, support desks, customer care centers, and the like to submit inquiries, seek help and support, and/or otherwise conduct textual and/or auditory conversations with support personnel. Typical chat systems may connect a single user to a single support personnel to resolve the user's inquiry. The support personnel may receive the inquiry, research the inquiry, investigate the inquiry and/or resolve the inquiry with the user. In response to the support personnel being unable to resolve the inquiry, the support personnel may further investigate the inquiry or escalate the inquiry to a support supervisor or higher level support personnel. The support process may be time consuming leading to unresolved inquiries, poor user satisfaction, and inefficient use of support personnel. Moreover, inexperienced support personnel may further delay the support process, leading to additional inefficiencies and a further decrease in user satisfaction.